Kites: A Floating Wish
by Tanzy
Summary: Mitsukake reflects on his relationships with the other Suzaku seishi and comforts Chiriko.


Kites: A Floating Wish

By Tanzy

Mitsukake sighed as he watched some of the other seishi enjoying the good weather. Nuriko, Tasuki, and Tamahome were playfully sparring in one of the many private courtyards of the palace. Their glee infused the courtyard with cheerfulness, but it didn't quite reach Mitsukake as he stood in silent contemplation. The other seishi's happiness only served to remind him of his losses as a younger man.

When he had been their age, he had been in love and foolish. But his foolishness had cost him his love, and Shokka had died alone. Mitsukake had never considered himself much of a social person, but after Shokka's death, he had become even more withdrawn. He had blamed himself for Shokka's death and unable to live with his own guilt, had become a hermit. When Shokka had re-appeared possessed by a demon, Mitsukake thought that even the gods blamed him for Shokka's death and had sent her back to haunt him.

He had turned his head when innocent villagers died, until Suzaku no Miko had shown up. Her tenacity and compassion had been like a slap in the face. Shame had overcome him at his realization; he had become the very kind of man he used to hate. The man who allowed innocents die because he couldn't face his own grief over the life he had forsaken.

Miaka had shocked him again when she had tried to protect Shokka, the same woman who had caused her suffering. To Mitsukake, Miaka embodied honesty and purity. The same youthfulness he felt he had lost because of his actions. If for no other reason, Mitsukake was willing to fight until the end in order to protect the sacredness of youth that Miaka and the other seishi possessed. Of all the other seishi, Chichiri and Chiriko shared Mitsukake's loss of youth. Mitsukake suspected that Chichiri's past was rocky and scarred, much like his face. But Chiriko, Mitsukake couldn't understand why the youngest of the seishi was one of the most mature. While most of the other seishi spent their free time trying to enjoy their youth, Chiriko secluded himself to study. He rarely smiled or laughed and if it weren't for his appearance one might suspect if he was a child at all.

Chichiri and Hotohori entered the courtyard, deep in discussion, and greeted the sparring seishi. Mitsukake idly wondered where Chiriko was and set off to find him.

Wandering around the palace, Mitsukake wasn't able to find the youngest Suzaku seishi. Finally checking the library, Mitsukake found him, wedged into a dark corner with his nose buried in some official text. Looking up as Mitsukake walked up, Chiriko smiled.

"Ahh, Mitsukake-san. Konnichiwa."

"Konnichiwa, Chiriko. How can you tell it's daytime in here? It's so dark and musty I'm surprised you can tell time." Mitsukake said bemusedly. Chiriko laughed in response, his eyes crinkling in humor.

"I've been in here so many times that I can tell what time it is outside."

"You spend a lot of time in here?" Mitsukake asked as he sat down next to Chiriko.

"Of course. I come here as much as I can."

"But why? It's a nice day, don't you think your time might be better spent outside?"

"Thank you for your concern Mitsukake-san, but I need to study. Everyone needs me for my intelligence, so I need to study hard and help everyone else the best that I can." Chiriko said and Mitsukake noted that Chiriko's voice didn't contain any bitterness. It seemed that Chiriko had accepted his role.

"But…but don't you ever just want to act like a normal child? To go outside and play with the other children?" Mitsukake asked.

"No, other children don't understand me, they think I'm weird. And besides, I could spend my time wisely and study."

"But you only have one childhood, Chiriko-san, don't take it for granted."

"I'm not a child, first and foremost, I am a Suzaku shichi seishi."   
  


Mitsukake smiled gently as he watched the children running in and out of the crowd at the market. The children squealed happily as they found a ball and tossed it back and forth. Mitsukake's conversation with Chiriko earlier was still bothering him. It worried him that Chiriko was missing his childhood. His own childhood had been abruptly cut short by Shokka's death and he treasured what few memories he had. While their situations weren't quite the same, it still bothered Mitsukake.

Walking down the row of booths, Mitsukake peered into each booth as he passed. Golden baubles, incense, spices, woven baskets, and hundreds of other trinkets were all artfully arranged through the various booths. Something red fluttered at the edge of Mitsukake's vision and he turned to look at the object fluttering softly in the breeze. A simple square kite fluttered softly from where it hung from the rafter of one of the booths. The image of Suzaku had been painstakingly painted onto the thin fabric of the kite and red streamers had been sewn into the bottom to simulate Suzaku's large tail plumage.

A rare smile flickered briefly over Mitsukake's face as an idea suddenly took hold within his mind. Walking through the crowd, he approached the booth with the kite and greeted the owner.   
  


"Maa…" Chiriko scratched his head as he looked at one of a plethora of scrolls set before him on a massive table. "I just don't understand why the king's brother's illegitimate son thought he had a right to the throne." Chiriko set the scroll aside and pondered which one to look at next. He was going through the historical records of one of the previous dynasties and so far all he'd been able to learn was that to say court politics were complicated was a very large understatement.

"Chiriko-san?" Chiriko looked up to find Mitsukake standing hesitantly nearby.

"Hello, Mitsukake-san." Chiriko said and smiled, "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I was jus…I just wanted to give you something." Mitsukake said and handed Chiriko the box he had been hiding behind his back. Chiriko looked at the box, childish curiosity and eagerness shining faintly in his eyes. Pulling the lid of the large box, Chiriko carefully pulled back the cloth on top to reveal the kite with Suzaku emblazoned on it nestled within.

Chiriko's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Mitsukake suddenly became concerned when Chiriko's green eyes filled with tears.

"Chiriko, are you alright?" Mitsukake asked. Tears escaped Chiriko's eyes and he hastily scrubbed them off his cheeks.

"Ah, I'm fine, Mitsukake-san." Chiriko said and smiled at Mitsukake. "Thank you so very much for the present. It just surprised me because when I was little, my older brother used to sit me on his shoulders and fly a red kite like this. After I discovered I was a Suzaku seishi, I was too busy studying to go out with my oniisan anymore. I guess I didn't realize how much I missed those times until I saw the kite." Mitsukake smiled softly at Chiriko and ruffled his hair affectionately.

"I may not be your older brother, but would you like to go fly the kite with me?" He asked and Chiriko's responding smile was dazzling and bright.

"Hai!

Mitsukake smiled, his eyes shining with unusual warmth as he walked behind Chiriko. The younger seishi happily ran ahead through the field outside the palace, pulling the kite higher into the air as he ran. Laughing in delight, Chiriko ran in a wide arc, the red kite floating on the breeze above him. Mitsukake offered a silent prayer to Suzaku that Chiriko would enjoy his childhood before it was over as the boy turned and began to run back towards him. Mitsukake's wish rose upwards, as it floated on the breeze, much like the kite as it soared high above the two Suzaku shichi seishi below.

~Owari~


End file.
